


A New Home

by Liadt



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, tolkien100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: Written for the tolkien100 prompt: 'something good'.





	A New Home

Gollum ventured deep into the cave searching for the roots of the mountain, already he felt better out of the hot glare of the sun. He wouldn't have to see anyone who would hurt him or try to steal his precious away ever again. He started to hum, pleased at the thought of it being just him and the ring. Eventually, he reached a great chamber with a lake in it. Slime dripped from the walls and the dim lines of white cave fish could be seen. 

“Look at this, precious, isn't it good? The mountain will keep us safe.”


End file.
